


Regula et Clavem

by redscudery



Category: Sherlock (TV), The Indian in the Cupboard Series - Lynne Reid Banks
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Wits on Tap 2017, always 1895 reference in there, because I like being dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 03:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10800666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redscudery/pseuds/redscudery
Summary: A remix of fleurdelis221b's fic "Bright Stars" for Wits on Tap 2017!





	Regula et Clavem

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FleurDeLis221B](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleurDeLis221B/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bright Stars (A Sherlock Holmes, Indian In The Cupboard AU)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5045914) by [FleurDeLis221B](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleurDeLis221B/pseuds/FleurDeLis221B). 



In the sweetness of autumn—  
the sky a silver-grey promise  
apples growing bright  
sunset-shining ivy  
—the sun illuminates a dragon hoard  
held by a little girl with an elder soul  
and a regulated mind.

“You aren’t making any sense” but she is:  
books slaking an eternal thirst  
the ceiling no ceiling but eternal blue and soaring  
keys that open a hundred vanished secrets.  
The Actias luna is real,  
as corporeal as she is with her firm step,  
and her willingness to deny the body.

The gift sits on the step, relic of rules and all magic:  
small plain nicked dented dirty  
gouged dimpled rusty red  
perfect perfect perfect.  
it fits! It shines,  
a second hoard inside the first  
a statistical improbability that births  
an eternal love story  
of silver-grey promise  
of vanished secrets  
of two men of note…


End file.
